world_of_andoranfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrael
Tyrael is an Aasimar Paladin from Larton, a village near Borom in Farador. Description Appearance Tyrael is a tall man with long flowing silver hair and bright green eyes. Thanks to his celestial heritage, he was blessed with an inhuman beauty that would awe anyone who would gaze at him. Standing over 6 feet tall and very muscular even in his teenage years. Personality Ever since the visions from his angelic guide started, he became more arrogant and overconfident. He believed he was the strongest and wisest in the village and that his parents, friends and everyone else weren't as powerful and he needed to protect them. Luckily for him and his foolishness, Larton wasn't the kind of place that attracted much unwanted attention. Whenever he would be confronted regarding his overconfidence, he would always disregard it kindly but confidently. 'I am the the Gods' chosen, surely you cannot doubt their decisions.' he would say. Tyrael would always manage to convince the villagers, though, as they were blinded by his charm and the strong belief that he is indeed more special than he actually is. However, his overconfidence did not prevent him from treating others with utmost respect. Tyrael would listen to people's opinions when they weren't about his capabilities. He would be calm and calculated and always aim to solve problems by reason first. In his early life, he didn't have much in term of education. All he knew was that he was special and that the world needed him.He knew everyone in the village and never doubted their words.This changed when he went on to explore the world without any guidance from his parents or mentor. Biography Before the Campaign Childhood Not many of his kind have roamed this land. His birth was seen as a miracle, a gift from the gods in the small village of Larton. His parents claimed that his coming was foretold by angels in their dreams, that a child of the stars will be born to them to eradicate the world of evil. Even if he was famous amongst the people of Larton, the other kids did not treat him differently or bully him for who he was. People said that whenever they were around him, they felt at peace and that their negative emotions were but a distant flicker in their minds. His charisma enabled him to make many friends and form many bonds throughout Larton and beyond during his childhood years. By the time he was 17, he had already been training in the way of the blade, taking particular interest in a rusty glaive found in the village's abandoned armory. He had been receiving visions in his dreams that the time to take up arms is near and that he should do his best to prepare. He had been tasked with travelling the world and recruiting brave souls. His goal would be to form a mighty order of heroes in the name of Pelor to repel the darkness that plagued this land. Travelling to the Free Cities Soon after his 19th birthday, he received a vision of a fellow aasimar that was in need of help. Tyrael was taken aback by these news; thinking he was the only one of his kind up until that point. He nontheless took up the task proudly and was excited by the notion of having a fellow brother in arms. His mission was to travel to the Free Cities and help his brother escape the clutches of a thieves guild. Return to Farador In the Campaign Joining the Witch Hunters Tyrael joined the Witch Hunter's Guild in April 2136 AE. Relationships Sartoris Altivo Zog Character Information Category:Player Characters Category:Justicars Category:Witch Hunter's Guild